Squad Red Juniper
by Wolfe14
Summary: Jaune is abandoned at birth to be found by General Ironwood. As a result he is spoiled and he becomes a prodigy. After graduating at fourteen, he travels the world, until he goes to Beacon to be trained by the best of the best. Faunus threaten war and also along the way Jaune meets Venus, goddess of love and he now has to deal with the world of the gods on top of everything else.
1. Chasing your tail and it drives me crazy

_Ah! Hello! I have successfully dug a hole of I'm fucked. Eh… this is an idea I had while looking for something fun to read. Badass Jaune away! I also wanted to change Jaune's origin a little bit so you'll see what I mean soon. Also chapter names are lyrics from songs so yeah…_

_I don't own RWBY, Final Fantasy, KIngdom Hearts, Legend of Zelda, Soul Calibur, Percy Jackson or Gurren Lagann._

_I will never repeat this okay._

_Jaune's Young Cleaver is the Cloud's Buster Sword_

_Jaune's Kindling Fire is Sora's Keyblade_

_Jaune's Evil's Bane is the Master Sword_

_Jaune's HPSR(High Powered Sniper Rifle) or Punisher is Yoko's sniper_

_Jaune's Sorrow of Heaven is the Soul Calibur_

_Jaune's Soul Reaper is Kronos's scythe_

_Jaune's Speed Cure is Shulk's Monado_

**Chasing your tail and it drives me crazy.**

Ironwood

I had just gotten out of a war meeting and I was walking out when I heard crying. I walked behind a building a followed the sound. I reached a dumpster and, looking inside, I found a young boy, with blue eyes and blonde hair. He couldn't have been much older than a few weeks. He was strapped to an ancient shield and I assumed that this was his.

I reached inside the dumpster and brought the child and shield out. I originally intended to just put him up for adoption, but when his little, chubby fingers, grabbed my much larger ones, my heart melted. I would raise this boy and spoil him rotten.

I walked out of the alleyway carrying the boy. One of my soldiers noticed me, "Uh… Sir, what the hell are you carrying?" He asked.

"A child… my child. His name is Jaune Arc, after the legendary hero," I said.

"Okay, sir," The soldier said dubiously.

**Time skip three years.**

"Meet your new friend, Penny! I made her just for you!" Daddy said.

"Hello, Jaune, I'm combat ready!" Penny said.

"Hi, Penny," I yelled happily.

I then proceed to chase her. We ran around laughing and I tried to catch her. I saw Daddy smiling at this scene looking truly happy.

**Time Skip five years**

"Do I have to?" I whined.

"Yes, you have to go to school. It's so you can kick ass! C'mon don't you want to be a badass?" Daddy asked chuckling.

"I don't even have a weapon," I pouted.

"I think I shall change that," Daddy said pulling out two batons, like the ones used in races.

"Um… those are metal cylinders, short ones at that, not very good weapons," I said utterly confused.

"Oh, just give em a flick," Daddy said with a smile.

"Okay…" I said taking them from him.

I flicked the yellow one and it turned into a… KEY? well it was a sword key thingy, so I flicked the black baton and it turned into a sniper rifle.

"Cool, ey?" Daddy said.

"Hell yeah!" I yelled, I picked up a few words from Daddy.

"Okay off to school with you," He said.

"Bye Penny!" I yelled waving to Penny.

**Time Skip! Four years.**

"Ha ha! Can't catch me Weiss!" Penny yelled laughing.

Weiss lunged for her, but missed. Jaune was watching Weiss trying to catch Penny. It was fruitless, I wasn't going to tell her, though, in all of my years with Penny I have only caught her two times.

"You mother- you b- AH!" Weiss yelled.

"Can't catch me!" Penny yelled, dodging farther back.

Weiss, in a last ditch effort, dove for her. Penny jumped out of the way and Weiss landed face first into the ground.

"Dammit!" Weiss yelled as Penny and I laughed at her misfortune.

**Another Damn time skip(sorry mates, I need to do these.) six years.**

I was sparring with my teacher today. This was to see if I was going to graduate early or not.

I ran at him and drew a pocket watch and clicked the button on top. It shifted to a huge sword, it was six feet long and two holes near the handle, why? I have no clue.

I slashed at my teacher forcing him to jump back and halt his attack. I dropped the sword carelessly and pulled out a yellow baton and flicked my wrist and out of it came my sword that I have named Kindling Fire. I ran in and swung over and over. This sword was really lightweight and easy to get many hits off very fast.

I reached into my pocket quickly and pulled out my pocket watch again and turned it into my sword Young Cleaver. I thanked my father for my magic satchel enhancement it allows me to pull anything out of nowhere. I delivered a powerful slash and sent him flying backwards. I then pulled out my black baton, flicking it and it shifted into Punisher, my sniper, and I began to shoot at my teacher who couldn't move.

I drew Sorrow of Heaven from the sheath on my back and ran at him. I jumped up and hit one last, devastating, blow. His aura was far in the red and I backed up.

"I reckon that I won, ey?" I said.

"Yes, damn," Was all my teacher said before he passed out.

**Time Skip two years.**

"Beacon, huh?" I asked Dad.

"Yup, you've had your time off, I figure that you should start at the best academy in the world," He said.

"Sounds, awesome, I'll start next year, Penny and I have a few more places to go!" I said excited.

Laughing Dad agreed.

**Time Skip one year(probably the last one)**

I was on a dust plane, I hate dust planes. The first time I was on one Penny and I got violently ill and threw up, a lot. After that day, I never took dust planes, always found another way. I looked over at Penny and she was breathing in and out, quiet green.

"Nearly there, Penny," I said reassuring her.

"Please be soon, I can't fucking stand it much longer," Penny said.

"Don't worry, bolts," I said.

"What did I fucking say about that?" Penny said pissed, completely forgetting about her motion sickness.

"Well… um… damn," I said.

"Well?"

"Um… don't do it?" I asked.

"Bingo, bitch," She said.

I always joked with her that she took after Mrs. Schnee, cusses like a sailor. Maybe because he was a sailor. I decided to point this out.

"You aren't better, you talk like that too," She said.

"Yeah, well you can go fuck yourself," I said.

Everyone had been watching us bicker.

"Do you know how to speak to a lady?" said a mysterious voice.

"Kind of," I said.

This second year stepped forward to slap me. She was tall and wore the most badass sunglasses that I have ever seen. I also saw her carrying a handbag, and if I have learned anything from Dad's work is that the handbag shifted into a weapon of some sort.

"Why do you treat this innocent woman this way?" She asked.

"Innocent, what the fuck is wrong with you?" I asked laughing.

She smacked me again, "Apologize,"

"Who are you, Mom? Then again Mom just told me to go fuck myself…" I trailed off when I noticed the woman looked at me, mortified.

"Mom was pretty funny," I said.

"How awful of you to insult your mother like that?" The woman asked me.

"Pshh, Mom would cuss out everyone," I said,

"You have to be kidding,"

"Sure," I said.

During this whole affair Penny was laughing her ass off.

"Go fuck yourself, Project-357 AI," I said.

"Oh, it's on Jaune Arc Schn- shit, shouldn't have said that should I?" She asked.

The second year just stared at us.

"Hey look, we've landed!" I yelled and ran before that nutty second year could follow.

I walked at a normal pace when I was far enough away that the nut bag wouldn't be able to find me. Penny, using her homing beacon, found me quickly.

"That was funny," She said.

"Yes it was," I laughed.

"You little, insufferable, whore! You knocked into me!" Said a hard to miss voice.

"Sorry, sorry," said a young voice.

"Well looks someone got in sis's way, damn," I said.

I looked around and saw a poor girl in a red hoodie get chewed out by my sister, more like honorary sister, anyway, she was yelling at the young girl shaking a bottle of dust at the poor woman.

"Fuck," Penny said just before the girl sneezed and blew them up.

"You can say that twice," I said.

Out of nowhere came a mysterious black haired girl and she chewed Weiss out.

"Poor Weiss," I said.

"Anyways, Penny, you should dissapear, we don't want more people seeing you," I said.

"Aye, aye," She said and then used a built in invisibility function.

I walked forward and offered the girl a hand.

"Hello, are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, that girl was scary," She said nervously.

"Weiss can go a little bat shit insane at times so be prepared," I said chuckling.

We walked and talked and then Ruby(I found out her name) freaked out about how it was nearly time to meet up with the other students.

"Dammit," I said, "follow me, I know where to go,"

Without complaining she followed me.

We walked into the auditorium and some busty blonde called Ruby over to stand with her. I walked over with her for the hell of it.

"Who are you?" the blonde who probably had awful back problems asked.

"Jaune" I said.

"Nice name!" The well endowed blonde yelled.

"Dad named me after he found me," I said.

"Huh, interesting," The blonde said, "I'm afraid that there isn't a spot for you here,"

"In case you haven't noticed I am at least a head taller than you," I said, "I will just stand behind y-" I was cut off when Weiss stormed up.

Ruby jumped into her sister's arms as Weiss began to chew her out.

"Yang! Save me!"

I slunk away and stood out of sight of Weiss. After Weiss was done being the bitch that she can be, Ozpin began his speech about power, knowledge and other shit I didn't care about. Dad didn't think too much of Ozpin so I didn't either. Ozpin finally stopped talking and I pulled Ruby and Yang out of there as fast as I could.

"That was a lot of pretentious bullshit, it's like I'm watching the Matrix again," I said.

"The wha?" Yang asked.

"So, Jaune, I didn't get a chance to see your weapons," Ruby said.

"That's what she said," Yang said.

"Slut," I said.

"Shaddap," Yang said.

"Sure, Ruby," I said, "Why not? It'll be fun showing the weapons I'll kick your ass with," I said changing the subject, "Let's go a cafe to make my life easier,"

We all agreed and we got a table at a nearby cafe looking out on Beacon.

"Here," I said pulling out my first weapons, Kindling Fire and Punisher. I then pulled out Young Cleaver, followed by Evil's Bane and Speed Cure and finally Soul Reaper.

"Wow! You can use a scythe too?" Ruby asked excited.

"Yep, learned from Qrow's mentor," I said.

"He's still alive?" Ruby said.

"Barely, Dad created this awesome machine that lets me transfer memories, it worked really well in teaching me to use my weapons," I said, "Believe it or not I graduated school at fourteen I went exploring the world with my best friend, Penny,"

As if on cue, which it was, Penny walked past the cafe.

"Penny, you mechanical psychopath," I said as Penny walked over.

Penny walked over grinning, "Friends?" She asked.

"Yup, guys this is Penny, companion since childhood," I said happily.

"Wow! Hi Penny," Ruby said.

Penny sat down and we began talking school, weapon maintenance, etcetera. It was eventually time to go to our dorms.

_Okay, so this was fun to write. Definitely here so we can get filler for Summer's Shadow. I like the idea and this will be Arkos, nothing will ever be a better pairing for Jaune then Arkos so no room for negotiation there, though other pairings could be fun to read. I have also been reading bad fanfictions with my friend and I have begun to wonder, how the hell are there so many spelling mistakes, you have fucking spell check! Anyways, I have read a lot of Jaune's a badass and a lot of them get discontinued and I plan on changing that. Also I plan on writing an Authors Note where I don't clean up any typing/spelling errors, so you can see just how much I fuck up and show you that you can use FUCKING SPELL CHECK! Also, main focus will be on JNPR, with an almost equal amount of focus on RWBY because of some bullshit system that I will come up with that allows me to do that. The song is Dream Come True by Jeff Williams._


	2. Touch the untouchable

This is a lot of fun to write. I want Jaune to be semi bratty and have no respect for any of Beacon's authorities. LETS GO! Also if anyone can spot the Princess Bride reference I will write a one shot of your choice(nothing smutty or too fluffy). (I may also do it if you can spot the Kingdom Hearts pun.) It must be on RWBY, Percy Jackson, Maximum Ride, Daniel X, Avatar (Last Airbender and Legend of Korra up to season 2 I haven't had the motivation to finish it yet), Kim Possible, and Pokemon. I will most likely do your premise so look for it.

Touch the Untouchable

"Is this where we are sleeping?" I asked.

"I guess…" Yang said.

"Ozpin really is an idiot," I said.

"Why?" Ruby asked.

"Teenagers, of both genders, in one damn room, all it takes is some guy to see a hot chick stand up to get a drink and, bam! We have a rape case," I said.

"I doubt that," Yang said, "but it does seem fun…"

"You are a whore," I said.

"What's a whore?" Ruby asked.

"Don't worry about it Ruby," I said, "All you need to know is that your sister is one,"

"Am not!" Yang yelled.

"Yes you are, don't try to argue," I said.

"Whatever," Yang said.

"Good night," I said, drawing Speed Cure and using the jump dust built into the blade, I jumped onto a beam going across the room.

I watched as everyone settled in. When almost everyone was asleep I saw a bunny faunus stand up and walk to the bathrooms and following her was a redheaded well built man. I jumped down and followed.

"Bend over, bitch!" I heard the man yell.

I wouldn't wait to see what was going to happen because I could hear the faunus's whimpering.

"Stop," I said, calmly.

"Who the hell are you?" The man asked.

"Your death if you don't leave this poor woman alone," I said with a sick smile.

"Make me!" He said smugly.

Without a word I stepped forward and threw a punch. Caught by surprise he couldn't move in time to avoid my fist. I walked forward and kicked him in the head knocking him out.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, thanks," She said.

"You need to strengthen up, those ears on your head are a goddamn target," I said.

"Yeah, this isn't the first time this has happened," she said.

"Stay with me, I will protect you, anyone fucks with you I will end them, okay?" I looked into her eyes.

"Yes," she said timidly.

"Don't worry, I am safe, I have a reputation to keep up, I wouldn't take a risk," I said with a smile.

She looked at me horrified.

"Fuckin' with you, not the only reason I am helping you," I said, "I have seen faunus's like you get just all kinds of fucked up when I was traveling the world. I knew one and she was… well… you get the idea," I said getting misty eyed.

"I'm sorry," She said.

"Hang on, you.. what is your name?" I asked.

"Velvet, Velvet Scarlatina," She said.

All of the color drained from my face, "Oh my god… She-" I had trouble finishing my sentence.

"She who?" Velvet asked.

"Your, your mother, I knew her, she was one of my companions when I traveled the world. Penny and I rescued her and she was with us the the last year then, then a man named Carson Winchester killed her in an alley way. I arrived too late. Her last words were, 'Protect my Velvet,' then she passed away…" I looked off into space, "I will find him and when I do I will say, I an Jaune Schnee Ironwood Arc, you killed my friend, prepare to die,"

NEXT DAY

"What the fuck is wrong with me?" I asked myself, "Why the fuck did I put it all the way over there?"

I sighed and walked over and grabbed my weapons from my locker and walked back to where Ruby, Yang, Weiss, and some other redheaded Amazon chick were. Weiss was trying to get the amazon on her team and I just watched ready to face palm.

"Sure," The amazon said.

When the amazon looked away Weiss started posing in the most ridiculous poses.

"Chill the hell out sis," I said chortling as Weiss saw me, "Now how about you? Wanna be on my team?" I asked the amazon.

"Do you have any clue who the hell you're fucking talking to?" Weiss asked.

"Nope," I said completely honestly.

"I thought your other dad made you watch the Mistral tournaments,"

"Yeah he did, but me and Penny had a much better time dicking around. Also, every time, something exploded, way more fun to blow the shit out of things then have to sit and watch something,"

"Well this is Pyrrha Nikos, four time Mistral tournament champion, now do you think you can talk to her?" Weiss asked.

"Yeah, if you can talk to her than I can, forget Schnee Ironwood?" I asked.

"Point taken," Weiss said.

"Um… being on your team sounds great!" Pyrrha said.

"Why the fuck not?" I said chuckling, "See y'all later I guess,"

LINE BREAK

We are all standing on launching pads preparing to be catapulted into the Emerald Forest. Ozpin gave another speech and we were, one by one, fired into the forest. When it got to me I steadied myself and waited. When I was launched I activated my hang glider(which I had pulled from nowhere with a magic satchel enhancement my dad invented so my fighting was more unpredictable) and I took a look around and saw a castle in the distance and knew that that was my destination. I saw Pyrrha land and I steered to her. Better be her partner to piss Weiss off.

"Hello again!" Pyrrha said when she saw me.

"Why, hello, partner thingy," I said, "I know where we are going, though it is way the fuck out there," I said.

"Okay, sounds great!" Pyrrha said happy.

I drew my black baton and flicked it producing Punishment and took a look around. I saw Velvet and I took off when I saw that she was being attacked by an Ursa.

"Wait, Jaune, where are you going?" Pyrrha yelled, out of breath from following me.

"I need to get to Velvet, it is my number one priority!" I yelled back.

"Why?"

"I made a promise, I will protect her even in death I will find a way!"

When I came to the clearing I saw that she was backed into a corner and I knew that there was no way she was going to win this fight.

I charged forward and drew my yellow baton and gave it a flick. It transformed into my dearly beloved Kindling Fire and I swung a strike at the beast. The sword pierced its skin, tearing it with a satisfying ripping sound. Sticky Grimm ichor flew out in black, oily drops. I slashed again and again, each time weakening the beast more. I threw Kindling Fire at the beast and drew my pocket watch and clicked the button turning into Young Cleaver. I swung the massive sword in a wide arc. When the sword made contact with the beast's neck, it cut through like butter. The head fell to the ground with the rest of the Ursa leaking black ichor, staining the ground, and me, black.

Pyrrha stared, stunned, "What incredible skill, how, where did you learn to fight that way? So ruthless, each blow calculated, each strike positioned so that it would maximise damage- how?"

"Graduated at fourteen, traveled the world for three years you pick up a few things," I said.

Velvet still cowered in fear and I walked over to her.

Rubbing her ears, gently, I said, "It's safe now, let's go,"

She looked up at me quizzically.

"Why? Why did you save me?" She asked.

"I made your mother a promise, I will not break that promise," I said soothingly leading her into the clearing.

Pyrrha just stared on in shock.

"Close your mouth, and come on, Pyrrha, we have things to do," I said sharply.

"O-okay," She stuttered.

We began our long trek to the castle with the relics. When we finally got there it seemed that we were the first ones and I chose a White Rook and Velvet chose a black bishop.

"I'm queen of the castle!" A loud voice yelled.

I looked over to see a ginger with a rook on her head chanting and an Asian looking guy just looking on. Soon Yang and a cat girl arrived.

"Oh hey, Jaune, this is Blake. my partner," Yang yelled loudly.

"Nice, you already know Pyrrha, so this is my friend Velvet," I said.

"Cool, so how's-" Yang was cut off when Ruby fell out of the sky.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!" Ruby yelled on the way down.

When Ruby hit the ground, she looked up and said, "Dammit Weiss, what part about jump do you not understand?" Ruby muttered.

I sighed, "I'll get her!" I yelled as I jumped into the air and pulled a jetpack out of nowhere. I flew up to the Nevermore that Weiss was on and began flying next to it.

When Weiss saw me she was pissed, "Get me down!" She yelled.

"What does it fucking look like I'm doing?" I asked her as I grabbed her, carrying her bridal style and I landed gracefully and put Weiss on her feet.

As the other kids were selecting their pieces I watched the skies and I saw the Nevermore circling around.

"Bitch, please," I said as I ran to intercept the dive bombing Nevermore.

I launched myself into the air and I wrestled the Nevermore, forcing it to hit the ground. As the Nevermore crashed Blake and Yang ran up to support me. They began attacking it in sync and the Nevermore howled in pain as it was ruthlessly attacked.

"Everyone! Over here! We could use some help!" I yelled at the group of seven.

The nodded and ran towards the Nevermore and they all began to attack. I barked out orders telling who to attack where and soon, under my leadership, the Nevermore gave its last breath.

After that ordeal, we all decided that we should head back. And we did. When we arrived back, Ozpin was waiting for us.

" 'Ere ya go, all of our pieces," I said.

"Good work," He said taking a sip of coffee.

"I'm going to get going," I said, "you guys can follow if you want,"

Everyone agreed that we should get the hell out of there before Ozpin started rambling, I mean give a speech.

The ceremony was in a few hours, so we had some time to kill.

"Let's go watch a movie," I suggested, "They have Q-Tip Terinto's new movie, Mango Unchained, I hear that it's pretty good,"

"Why not," Yang said standing up, stretching.

"Come on, it gets out half an hour before the ceremony," I said getting up.

We all decided that it would be a good way to kill time and we left.

Chapter 2 end. I have 90 chapters planned and it's going to get dark in a few chapters so be prepared. If you didn't know, which I didn't for a while, a magic satchel is a powerish thing where you can pull things out of nowhere, like a lot of cartoon characters. Also I may not update a lot because I have been playing a lot of fucking Pokemon X breeding shinies, if anyone has a non-american cubchoo or beartic or hell a shiny cubchoo, PM me with your friend code and I will hit that shit up! Also I am available on the weekends almost all day while I am available at about 5:00 Arizona time during the week. So yeah that's it. Did you see the Princess Bride reference? If you did, the offer still stands until someone gets it. So go on! Review, tell me how to get my shit together, tell me what you would like to see, I have given you a full list of what I am willing to write so if you want to make a request, I will see what I can do. Remember keep it long and bitter bitches! See ya next chapter!

Song Lyric: Libera Me From Hell


	3. I've had the time of my life

_Okay, thank you so much Crematrix for the kind words. I can't tell you how happy they make me. I will get on a badass Jaune incompetent Pyrrha one-shot(for now I may continue it later on) I have also made the commitment to finish Gurren Lagann, Kill La Kill, and Black Butler very soon! I have also just finished the Anime The Devil Is A Part Timer which was fucking awesome, go watch it now, log into your Netflix and watch that shit! Anyways onto the story. This is going to be a main staple with my other one Summer's Shadow. Prepare yourselves for a love triangle. It will have Jaune, Velvet and Pyrrha, mostly because those are my favorite pairings. Or not… romance is fucking_ _boring…_ _**So I am from the future and I am going to edit this while still leaving in those words. I am so fucking sorry for just kinda dying, I had a really stressful last quarter of school and I didn't do much writing at all. I am happy to say that I should be back soon. The authors note here I will edit my animes, I have finished way too many to list here all you need to know is that I finished Gurren Lagann and loved it and I also finished Kill La Kill, I plan on watching Black Butler after I finish Durarara and Noir and Cowboy Bebop and Angel Beats and Soul Eater (I kept adding more to the pile, fuck) so here it is, I am writing a new original story which is some of my best work and I think that I will publish it on wattpad, I will add the link as soon as it is posted. That get's priority over everything else because I have the motivation and ideas for it. For now enjoy the chapter and know that Summer's Shadow: Revival is coming very soon!**_

**I've had the time of my life**

"Initiation was a huge success today!" Ozpin said, power ringing from his voice, "So much of one that this year we will make a small change in teams! A select few will become Squadrons able to take higher level missions and even graduate early!"

At this statement there was muttering among the crowd about who was going to be in a squad. Ozpin began naming teams and eventually he got to Ruby.

"Team RWBY, comprised of Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long! The leader is Ruby Rose! Now children stay on stage as I call the next team," Ozpin said mysteriously, "Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos, and Lie Ren you are team JNPR! Led by Jaune Arc!"

Pyrrha and I stepped up followed by the Ginger and Asian guy from initiation.

"Now, you are wondering why these two teams are on stage. I will put your thoughts to rest, they will make up a squadron the will also be joined by two who don't have partners, Velvet Scarlatina and Penny Arc. These young students showed exceptional teamwork under the orders of Jaune Arc, Jaune, you and Ruby will lead Squad Red Juniper," Ozpin finished with a smile.

"You all may go now!" Glynda said, effectively dismissing the many kids.

I walked down with my new squad and Ozpin came up to us, "You will be living in a house just off of the campus because of your massive size, you are also given the option to work for more lien if need be. Just come to either me or Glynda and we will give you a job to do," He said, smiling, "Your dad is so proud right now. I'm sure Angel would be too,"

"She is in a better place now, besides, now I can carry out her last wish, to protect her daughter," I said.

"Ironwood was right to take you in, he has only made you a great person, though I think you could do without all the sarcasm from Mr. Schnee…" Ozpin trailed off.

I realized just how much I could get along and like him when he isn't pulling pretentious bullshit out of his ass.

"Thank you Ozpin, and yes the sarcasm I could go without," I said laughing.

"Not me, that shit is essential, it's like good weed!" Penny yelled.

"Why do I get the feeling that Penny was an accident?" Ozpin asked.

"Dunno, but I am willing to bet that most of the kids here are accidents. Society we live in -Fantastic society- just the social norms are fucking ridiculous," I said with a chuckle.

Ozpin laughed at this, "Good point,"

Pyrrha was disgusted by this, "What a horrible thing to say!" She said.

Glynda walked up behind us, "It's true," She laughed as she and Ozpin high fived like kids.

Pyrrha just gave up after that as the professor and headmaster showed us to our house. When we arrived, Ruby looked so excited, "This house is so huge!" She yelled.

"I've seen bigger," I said.

"That's what she said," Yang said.

"Reckon that's what your last girlfriend told you, eh?" I retorted.

Yang laughed good naturedly at this comment, "Quite the opposite really,"

"I would love to hear more," I said getting closer.

"Idiot," Yang said smiling.

I turned to Ozpin who had been laughing his ass off the whole exchange, "Thank you so much, you can go now, we can get settled in ourselves," I told him.

"Yeah, no problem, cool with me," He said walking out the door, followed by Glynda.

I walked up to the second floor and claimed the master bedroom.

"I was going to have that one!" Yang yelled.

"Yeah, well I'm king, I get biggest room, now if you were my queen…" I said winking.

"Why sure," She said walking up to me.

"Nope! Cockblocked! Only I get this room, I'm not gonna have my whore sleep in my bed," I said.

"Damn you," Yang said.

I only smiled in return as flopped down on my bed. The room was beautiful, it was painted a brilliant blue color and the ceiling was an orange color to match. In the middle of said ceiling hung a chandelier and there was a gigantic mirror on the left wall. There was also a giant dresser to fit all my clothes. Which consisted of two kinds, casual and tuxedo. The bed I was laying in was ornately carved and it looked like something right from the chamber of a king.

I got up off my bed, "I have things to do," I told myself. Leaving the room I walked downstairs and saw how everyone was settling in.

"I'm going to get food! Anyone need anything?" I asked.

"Cookies!" Ruby yelled.

"Anything else?" I asked.

"No, we should be fine," Ren said.

"Pyrrha, can I have you and Velvet come with me?" I asked.

"Sure, no problem," Was Pyrrha's response as she and Velvet stood and walked with me out of the door.

The store wasn't to far from the house, and we got there is a few minutes.

"Pyrrha, you get all the frozen shit that I have on this list," I said, "Now Velvet, I need you to go get all the produce that I have on this list," I told Velvet.

"Okay!" Was Velvet's reply.

"Got it!" Pyrrha said walking off.

I jogged down to the aisle with all the junk food and began getting snacks. While I was getting food, I saw, out of the corner of my eye, a strange man, dressed in white and twirling a cane. I ignored him, feeling that, even though he was walking back, impatiently, he wasn't a threat. Still, I hurried up and waited at the register for Pyrrha and Velvet. When they arrived, I took all the food and payed for it. That was when the man who I saw earlier came walking towards me, "Jaune Arc?" He asked.

"Yup, whadda ya want?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing much, just I am going to ask you to leave, now," He said.

"Why?" I asked.

"I am part of an organization to stop terrorists and there are some on the way, we have been given strict orders to make sure that you are safe," He said.

That's when I saw a few more people emerge from the aisles, weapons ready. One was a woman, who must have been twenty-five, with eyes that looked like flames. Another was what appeared to be a duo, a man with gray hair back to back with an egyptian looking woman with one of the sluttiest outfits that I had seen yet, not that I am complaining. They also had a tall man with short black hair flanked by twin girls. And a really short girl with two tone hair and eyes that seemed to change color.

"Go, now," The man in white said.

Before I could move a bunch of faunus jumped through the front windows of the store.

"Traitor!" One of them yelled looking at Velvet.

I gave Velvet a look and said, "Let's kick his ass!"

Laughing maniacally I lept into battle, much to the horror of the anti terrorist dudes.

"Neo, cover Jaune, Emerald, Mercury, cover the Rabbit Faunus, I will cover Pyrrha," The woman with flame eyes yelled, to the short girl and the duo.

They all nodded and went to protect their respective persons. The short girl ran up next to me and together we began to beat back the terrorists.

"Pyrrha, get the tall man with the mask that differs from the others!" I yelled.

Pyrrha nodded to acknowledge that she heard me and ran towards the man.

"Neo, go get the twins and the tall man and have them help Pyrrha, I am going to aide Velvet!" I ordered Neo.

The girl nodded and went back and got the trio as I ran to Velvet's side.

"Together!" I yelled as I drew Young Cleaver. I slashed my sword at one of the Faunus attacking Mercury. The sword connected, going through his aura instantly, decapitating the terrorist.

"Well that happened," Mercury said.

"That guy has cat ears!" One of the cashiers screamed.

"What? Like a puma?" Mercury asked.

"Yeah, something like that," Emerald said.

The puma faunus jumped on Mercury, who just shrugged it off and kicked it in the head, knocking it out.

We decided to focus our efforts on who appeared to be the leader, because he was putting up a fight.

"Play possum," I said, walking up behind him.

"Never!" The man yelled.

I sighed and dropped Young Cleaver in exchange for a more favorable weapon, Evil's Bane. I drew it from a scabbard on my back and charged forward. I activated my semblance, which had the power to disable or weaken auras, and struck. My blade cut a gash in his stomach and he stumbled back. Using this as an opportunity I struck again, this time cutting his leg. He crumpled to the ground and I picked him up.

"I told you to play possum," I said.

He was in too much pain to reply, sticky, crimson blood dripping onto the floor.

"Let's take you to get cleaned up!" I said.

I turned to the group of anti terrorists, "Take out any remaining threats, I will take this chump to Beacon for questioning."

"Okay," The man in white said and relayed the order to the whole group.

"Velvet, take the food to the house, I got this guy," I said lifting the man onto my shoulder.

Velvet nodded and I set out to Beacon. I pulled out my scroll and made a call to Ozpin.

"Kingpin, I'm gonna need you, got a terrorist knocked out, pick me up outside of the store near to my house," I said him.

"On my way!" He replied and in only a few minutes he was there riding in a truck.

"Throw him in the back," He said, which I did and we drove to Beacon.

When we arrived, he was taken to the infirmary and I was dismissed until I was needed for questioning.

I walked back home and I went upstairs to my room, saying nothing to my squad, I was too tired.I flopped down on my bed again and I closed my eyes, slipping into the waiting arms of Morpheus.

I had an odd dream, in it I was surrounded. I was by a few members of my squad and all around us were faunus holding weapons of every sort.

"There's a place where we'll stand outnumbered," Pyrrha mumbled, "Dammit, why did I not see it earlier," She cried.

I looked to my left and saw a faunus attack Blake taking out her eye. The eye came out with a sick popping noise.

"Augh!" Blake screamed in agony.

I couldn't do anything but watch as Yang ran forward and grabbed Blake bridal style and began running through the faunus clearing a path for us but getting badly injured as a cost. We followed her and we arrived a medical tent far away from the faunus as we had left them behind while running. Inside I saw a horrible sight. I saw Penny on one of the beds dying lying next to her was me. Our breathing was ragged and I saw that we were both on the verge of death.

"No, why did it have to be this way!" A crying Velvet whailed, "They shouldn't die!"

I saw that Blake had been put into a bed and Yang was in the one next to her covered in bandages. Weiss came into the tent, "Where's Pyrrha?" She asked.

"I don't know," Velvet whimpered.

"No, no, not her, oh god no! I was next to her and we got separated, this is where we were supposed to meet. First Jaune and Penny, now Pyrrha," Weiss said nervously, "We weren't ready, I don't know why we were thrust into this war,"

"Everything has a purpose, Weiss, don't worry, it will all work itself out," Mercury said from the corner of the tent also in a bed.

"Look!" One of the doctors said.

Velvet and Weiss looked over to see Penny to awaken a little as well as Jaune, "Jaune, brother, I love you, I will see you in my dreams," Penny said weakly.

Jaune grabbed her hand, "Always," and with that they both closed their eyes and their heart rates flatlined.

"No, no, no, no, JAUNE!" Velvet whailed.

_I hope you get all the feels from this. Also the line I will see you in my dreams was inspired from Bill Watterson's comment on one of his comics when Calvin and Hobbes tell each other about how they will see each other in their dreams. His comment was about how his cat had recently died and he had wrote this strip because of that. So hopefully that seen gives you way more feels. I plan on making each chapter at least 2000 words. So yeah, foreshadowing and shit, though it may always end differently... _

_**The future is written, yes, but in pencil, it is not that difficult to change it. All it takes is for you to erase the words and replace them with more favorable ones. Now the past is written in Pen, you can only cross it out, not change it. Though, if you were to try, it would be very difficult. The future is always getting rewritten and more of the past is getting scratched out, making it unreadable for those of us now. So do your best to not scratch out the past, if anything, rewrite your future with out scratching out your past.**_

_**-Deklen Persephone Penelope Amelia Green Shego Jameson(a character of my own design)**_


	4. City's Breaking Down On A Camel's Back

_Holy shit! Deadman Wonderland is fucking fantastic! Other than that I am watching another anime called Demon King and Hero and it's pretty fun to watch. Edit from the future: Demon King and Hero was good Deadman Wonderland is Jesus and Kill La Kill… Oh god! I will do a post on one of my social medias about it soon. So I also have to tell you I have no more free time so updates will be few and far between it is also because I spend my limited free time watching anime… Another fucking edit from the future: I have about fifteen animes that I need to watch, I am currently watching Heaven's Lost Property yet I still haven't finished Kill La Kill or Gurren Lagann… Also spot the Starbomb reference! __**The world is cruel. Anyways, last chapter that I have had written for a while, now I actually have to write these, god. Well expect chapter six in like, I dunno a week or less if I feel like it.**_

_City's breaking down on a camel's back_

I awoke in a cold sweat.

"Holy Seuss!" I screamed as I leapt up.

"Jaune?" Came a worried reply from the other room.

"Yeah, Pyrrha?"

"You okay? Your yell was really loud,"

"Not really," I said.

Soon the door opened and Pyrrha, dressed in pajamas for once, walked in.

"Care to explain?" She asked.

I then proceeded to tell her about my dream about a war and my death.

"I am Greek, as you know, and as a Greek, dreams are always signs, though sometimes against the will of the gods, you can twist fate. If you die in a dream, you could be in the same situation and live,"

"So, I bitch slap the shit out of the fates in order to live?" I asked.

Pyrrha sighed, "Basically,"

"In all seriousness though, it was disturbing, seeing Penny dying, just kinda killed me. She is my life, I would go through hell and back for her. Hell I would do anything for her, even abandon a mission. While this may be a fatal flaw, I grow attached to few and the ones I do grow attached to, I hold on, and never let go. So to prepare for that eventuality of someone I really love being in danger and I must leave so, I am going to train you to lead in my absence."

Pyrrha looked at me and studied my face to see if I was kidding.

"You can see a lot by studying ones face, especially the eyes, so I hope that you can see that I am truthful," I said.

She only nodded.

"You need to be ready, when the time comes I will call upon you to replace me and when you do, you will have to lead. Be prepared, start doing things a leader would, because I would sacrifice the world for the ones I love, always," with that I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

LINE BREAK

It was the morning and I awoke to see that Pyrrha and fallen asleep in my bed. I smiled and climbed out of bed so not to disturb her, and also so I might avoid ending up with a broken nose, and I went down to the kitchen to grab a drink and breakfast before classes. What I came down to was horrifying.

"Give me the fucking syrup!" Came Nora's voice.

"Shit," I said to myself.

I walked downstairs to see Weiss in the corner of the kitchen holding a bottle of syrup cowering beneath Nora and her hammer.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way, I prefer the hard way, you?"

Weiss, shaking with fear, gave Nora the syrup container, "H-here," Weiss said nervously.

"Good bitch, now you can go," Nora said as Weiss ran away in fear.

"G'mornin' Weiss, Nora, how's it goin'?" I asked.

"This bitch finally gave me the syrup," Nora said, drowning her pancakes in syrup.

"I'm sorry!" Weiss yelled.

"Weiss, it's okay, and, Nora, calm your tits, it's a bottle of fucking syrup," I said.

"An old creepy guy once told me, while trying to fondle me, that you must never lose sight of Desus, this syrup, here, is my Desus," Nora said.

I stared at her, "Damn priests," I muttered.

Soon everyone was down and eating.

"First days of classes, you excited?" Ruby asked me.

"Eh, sure," I replied.

"Fuck me!" Yang yelled as she dropped a dish on her foot.

"Gladly," I said.

"Go fuck yourself," Yang shot back.

"So is that a no on the hand-job?" I asked.

"Not necessarily," Yang winked.

"Ooooh!" I said.

"Uh, guys?" Ruby said.

"Wazzup Ruby?" A rather wasted Ren asked.

"It's nearly time for class," She said.

"OH SHIT!" was basically what everyone said as we ran out the door.

We arrived just in time for class.

"Now everyone, we shall play a game so everyone can get to know you," Professor Port said.

"Well fuck me in the ass and call me Georgie, this'll be fun," Penny said.

"Shit," Said Velvet.

"Yay! Tits!" Was all that Yang said.

"Fucker took my whiskey," Was all that Ren slurred out.

"All of my minions shall see the true might of NORA VALKYRIE!" Nora yelled, followed by maniacal laughter.

"Son of a bitch," Blake mumbled.

"Yay! This'll be fun!" Ruby yelled and we all looked at her, questioningly.

"Let's start with the first row and work our way back," Port said.

What followed was a collective groan.

"I'm Mike, I am seventeen and I use a pocket pistol," A boy said.

"Jane, eighteen, I use a fire staff,"

"Yue, seventeen, I use a mage staff to channel aura," Said a bored looking, and sounding, girl with blue hair.

"I'm Kamina and I will pierce the heavens with my drill!" Said a man who refused to put a shirt on and wore and the most amazing pair of orange sun glasses.

"I'm James, I use a sword," Said a redhead.

"I'm Null, I use a spear,"

"Carri, I use an axe,"

"Jacque, I use a halberd,"

"Sarah, I use a rocket launcher, bat,"

"I'm Smith and I use swords connected to my arms,"

A bunch more kids, and some adults, went down the line and introduced themselves. He eventually got to us. and Yang was up first.

"Yang Xiao Long, Dragon of the East at your service, and, I don't need weapons when I have my fists, though I do use a pair of gauntlets," Yang whispered the last part.

"Penny Schnee Ironwood Arc, and I'm combat ready," Penny said and I smiled at this remembering the first time we met.

"Jaune Schnee Ironwood Arc, Penny's older brother, and expert in whatever the fuck you throw at me," I said.

"I AM THE MIGHTY THUNDER GOD, NORA VALKYRIE, GET IT MY WAY AND I FUCK YOU UP!" Nora yelled.

"I-I'm R-Re-Ren, L-L-Lie R-r-ren, but just call me Rennnnnnnnn," Ren slurred just as he passed out.

"Fuck, ah, dammit... Pyrrha Nikos, expert tournament fighter," Pyrrha dodged out of the way of Ren's falling body.

"V-Velvet," Velvet stuttered out.

Blake Belladonna, I use a katana," Blake said with authority.

"Weiss Schnee, superior Schnee child, I use a rapier," Weiss said.

"Ruby Rose! I use my baby, Crescent Rose here," Ruby said stroking her scythe.

"Good, that went without incident for the first year ever," Port said and then began rambling on about Grimm 'teaching us'.

When the bell rang I was relieved and I ran out the door, my squad following close behind.

LINE BREAK

"We attack today and we lose the element of surprise, though if we attack later we run the risk of Ironwood's kid catching on and ruining our plan…" Adam trailed off.

"I feel that we wait, but not too long, we attack on his second year, it will cripple the school," Another faunus said.

"Maybe…" Adam began to think, "dammit! I shouldn't have this problem, why Ironwood? Fuck!"

"I agree with Otta, we should attack second year," Another faunus said.

"It would work," The newly identified Otta said.

"This is not good, not good at all," Roman muttered to himself, "I'm going to have to warn the others…"

"You hear that?" Otta yelled.

"Yeah, get it, whatever it is!" Adam yelled.

"Shit!" Roman yelled as he got up and ran.

"We're gonna get you fucker!" Otta yelled.

Roman pulled out his cane and fired a shot at their feet in order to distract them so he could get away.

"Dammit! Where'd he go?" Otta yelled once the smoke cleared.

Roman was long gone, in a dust plane back to base.

_From now on I shall have a reference in every chapter! I am watching a shit ton of animes which will definitely hinder production time on these. Also Diablo 2… So yeah, for now, I am out!_


	5. There Ain't No Rest For The Wicked

_You guys kinda know the drill. I've been watching a lot of anime lately but do not worry for I am now going to try to stick to a constant upload schedule. So for now enjoy this chapter, bitches! __**I'll be completely honest, these are not nearly as good as they could have been but this chapter and next are the only ones left from a few months ago so the quality and story will still go up. So this is mostly in response to the review I received. Also Summer's Shadow: Reveal Chapter one is gonna be released soon out of the backlogs, and I am working on two right now, so expect everything to get better, so yeah. See ya!**_

**There Ain't No Rest For The Wicked**

"The White Fang worry me, Cinder," Roman nervously fidgeted with his cane.

"No doubt in my mind that they are going to start a war and we need to be ready, I am going to become a mole with Emerald and Mercury soon so I feel that would be a good opportunity to begin to toughen him up," Cinder replied cooly.

"You think that the kid'll be ready for the attack?"

"No," Cinder said honestly, "that is why we need to help them,"

"Still, it worries me…" Roman trailed off.

"Don't. Worry is for the weak, we are the strong!" Cinder said.

"Yes ma'am," Roman muttered, dejectedly.

"Ah ha!" Penny yelled as she hit Nora on the head.

"Syrup!" Nora yelled as she shot a grenade at Penny.

"Fuck!" Penny screamed.

Jaune chuckled when he saw Nora counterattack Penny.

"Hey, genius, you can't do that!" I yelled as I parried a strike from Pyrrha.

"Oh how I fucking hate you," Pyrrha said as I knocked him down and pointed my sword at her sword.

"Yield?" I asked.

"Yes," She said.

I looked into her eyes as she stood up and I smiled.

"You are very talented, no doubt, but you are too predictable," I said, "You subtly telegraph all of your moves."

"Whatever you say Kim Jong Un," Pyrrha said.

I said nothing and we turned to watch the other sparring matches. Nothing worthwhile happened and we left after everyone was done sparring. We went and ate lunch and when we got back home some people were waiting for us.

"Jaune Ironwood?" A man asked.

"What's it to you?" Jaune asked,

"We just wanted to meet the famous son o-" He was interrupted by an elbow to the stomach.

"Don't think the hat fooled me. You're faunus and judging by the goons surrounding you, you're White Fang,"

"You little bastard, no wonder the boss wants you dead," The man wiped spit from the corners of his mouth.

Jaune just smiled a cocky smile.

"And up we go," He said clicking his pocket watch, shifting it into Young Cleaver.

He charged the guard to the left and cleaved him in half.

"Bastard!" Another guard charged him and he flicked the baton with Kindling Fire driving it into the man's stomach.

"How are you even doing this? This plan was supposedly flawless!" The man who had spoke to him yelled.

"I went to the best combat academy in the world, I am the son of one of the best hunters, I also traveled the world and fought many of the best the world has to offer. So, does that answer your question?" Jaune said as he vaulted to the man foot outstretched.

He hit the man and brought him down to the ground, boot on the poor spy's face, "And now I am going to take you to Ozpin to have you shipped off to my father for questioning. Have a nice safe trip," With that Jaune kicked the man so hard he lost a few teeth.

"My god, that was brutal," Pyrrha said.

"Hm? Oh, that? Come on I've taken on street thugs before, they deserve to die before they harm anyone else. The White Fang most of all. All scum. Don't give me that look Blake it's true the White Fang need to be wiped off the map, I have no problems with faunus, see Velvet, but I cannot stand those who take advantage and harm others to be recognized. You really think that violence will bring peace? No it only makes you look more and more like natural born murderers. They should have kept on the path of peace, it worked in Atlas. It's working in Vacuo. Fucking morons, I'll kill every last corrupt mother fucker in order for the poor faunus to actually get some recognition," Jaune sighed.

"You're right," Blake said.

"Of course, I'm never wrong. Now come on you guys go inside, I'll take this fucker to Ozpin," Jaune muttered something else to himself and walked away with the prisoner before anyone could question him.

I returned an hour later.

"Jaune?" Pyrrha asked, as I entered.

"Yeah?"

"I need to talk to you for a moment," She bit her lip.

"M'kay," I mumbled.

Pyrrha led me into her room and locked the door, "So no one interrupts," she said.

I was a little foggy, what with my lack of sleep and how I over taxed my aura against the White Fang grunt.

Pyrrha approached mw, "To say that I am nervous would be an understatement. I don't feel ready for anything," She said, getting so close I could feel her breath on my neck.

"About what?" I needed sleep, just a few minutes, I told himself.

"You," Pyrrha got even closer.

My getta fuck outta dere sense started to go off and I took a few steps back, farther away from Pyrrha.

"Who are you?" I demanded.

"Don't be silly, it's me, Pyrrha," she started to slide her chestplate off.

"No, no you're not," I said, a little flustered by the show I was given,

"Why not?" She sauntered towards me.

"Get back, succubus!" Penny yelled, dropping from a vent in the ceiling and knocking her out with the grate..

"Thanks, we needed some comic relief, can you figure up what the hell is wrong with Pyrrha?" I asked.

"Jaune! What's going on in there!" Pyrrha's voice came from the other side of the door.

"I really couldn't say!" I yelled back as I began to unlock the door.

"What the hell?" She yelled, seeing a topless version of herself.

"I dunno whadda fuck that is, but it sure as hell ain't you," Penny said.

"Penny," I asked.

"Yes, Jaune?"

"What are you doing?"

"I dunno! My talky chip was all fogged because of dat drink under Pyrrha's bed," Penny slurred.

"Great, Pyrrha, now your alcoholism has gotten Penny drunk. I saw this happen once on New Years, be ready for hell," I growled.

It was at that moment that the fake Pyrrha in the corner began to wake up.

"That was most interesting, Jaune, your resistance to temptation is surprisingly strong, maybe I chose the wrong girl," It said, sinisterly.

"Who are you?" I demanded.

"An enemy and a friend. I am here to help and hurt you. I am Venus," her form changed to that of a beautiful woman.

She was tall, about six foot seven, and her skin was a niice tan. She had flowing blond hair and she wore a pink silk mini dress of sorts, showing of plenty of leg and cleavage. She had large breasts and seemed to like to accentuate them by putting her arms under them.

"What do you want with me?" I asked, confused.

"Oh nothing. Just a favor, or three," she looked me in the eyes.

"What favor?" I was suspicious now.

"I just want you to track down my dear old cousin's actual weapon,"

"Actual weapon?"

"Your scythe, that is actually just a replica. Not actually Kronos' scythe," she said.

"Hang on, this is a replica of Kronos' scythe?"

"Yeah, and who has it now, well I do not trust them with it," she said.

"Hang on, you're Venus, as in god of love. Shouldn't you be calling him Saturn, being roman and all?"

"No no. You see the Greeks got many of us correct, we are more of a melding. I was basically the same either way so I just prefer Venus, such a nice name, no?"

"Sure," I said, she was a basket case, that much was damn sure.

"So about those favors?"

"Well we got retrieve my cousin's actual scythe, then—well I will tell you after you get me that scythe," she said.

"Fine, what are you going to do?"

"Why join your little merry band of homosexuals of course!" she smiled at me.

"What? You mean that I am going to be partners with an olympian god?"

"Pretty much,"

"And what was that about homosexuals?"

"You'll see…"

This was going to blow…

**Now we are getting into the begining of the storyline introducing the godly element of it. No real Percy Jackson here, just Greek and Roman gods. So this chapter is short as fuck, just wanted to get this out to ya'll so you can read it and enjoy. Sorry it took so long lost all motivation. I will write this periodically but expect less updates of this then other things. Soon I plan on writing the other characters point of views but for now Jaune. You will also notice the format changes, that was just me being lazy and marking the start of a new era. My writing is much improved so this will be much better than it was. A little rushed, but next chapter should be better. See ya!**

**~Allan Phoenix**


	6. Burning fires

**Long title, comes from Soldiers of the Wasteland by Dragonforce. So this is chapter six, I will do my best to finish this up and post it. Also if all goes according to plan this will be my longest chapter of Squad Red Juniper, god willing. Also unlike everything else I have written, while there will be no smut, there will be a lot of it off screen. Or quickly passed by with no description. I have decided to do something different than the usual. No angsty build up, no misunderstandings, just gonna have Venus decide she wants him and we go from there. Easier for me and also allows for some comedy if I wish. And I am gonna retcon the fuck out of some personalities of characters (Ruby). And trigger warning to any homosexuals. Something in here could possibly offend you, but as a bisexual man I don't think I did anything too offensive.**

**Burning fires, burning lives on the long distant roads. Through the lost mountains endless, so far away from home**

"You're gonna let her join us!" I exclaimed.

"I see no reasons why not," Ozpin said, nonchalantly.

"Fine," I crossed my arms.

"Yeah, Jaune, no reason why not," Venus leaned up against me, pushing her large breasts up against my arm.

I glared at her, "You know that doesn't work on me," I said to her.

"I know that this works on, don't you remember, I can tell of lust and love," she gave me a wink.

Ozpin had already left and I was left alone with this crazy woman and I was a little nervous.

"You'll be fine," she said to me, as if reading my thoughts, "I can do that,"

"What the fuck?"

"I can read your mind, and only yours. Probably because we share a very deep bond," she smiled at me, fuck that smile.

Fuck that smile silly, it wormed it's way inside my brain and burned itself into my retinas. Fuck it , fuck it, fuck it.

"See, I can make you break your normal cool guy exterior, so just give in," she pushed me back onto the coach.

I would love to say that I resisted the charms of this women, but I really didn't. Honestly ten minutes later after it happened, I felt really embarrassed, especially knowing that the rest were due back soon.

"That was way shorter than expected," Venus said, licking her hands clean.

"I know," I looked down, embarrassed.

"Though I can fix that next time, as much as I wish we could go round two right now, they are gonna be coming through that door really soon," Venus turned to the door as Ruby came tumbling through it.

"That was odd. The door was harder to open," she mumbled.

"Don't sweat it, sis, come on let's eat then Venus can tell us all about what we need to do!" Yang pushed Weiss—who had been standing in the doorway—through the door.

"Hey!" Weiss turned to Yang, and glared at her.

"Don't look at me, I wasn't holdin' up traffic," Yang shrugged as she made her way to the kitchen.

Pyrrha walked in after Yang and helped Ruby up, "You okay?" she asked.

"Been better," Ruby mumbled.

"You are not injured so we are fine," Pyrrha walked to the kitchen and Ruby followed.

Nora and Penny were making 'idle' conversation as they came through the door. And when I say idle I mean they were discussing the best ways to blow up the Vale Trade Center. Ren just face palmed as he to entered. Leaving Blake to drop from the ceiling like a ninja scaring Velvet who was the last to come through the door.

Jaune got up from the coach followed by Venus and they took their seats at the dining table.

"So what's up, what're we doin'?" Yang asked Venus.

"Well simple really…" Venus began to explain our mission.

To be completely honest I spaced out right near the beginning. I got the basic gist of it. We go to some random place in Vacou steal from this rich guy and do other shit, a lot of stealing apparently.

"Any questions?" Venus asked.

I raised my hand.

"Yes, hun?" She asked me.

"Why is there so much stealing, and shit?"

"Simple, dumbass, we are doing everything we can to make sure you get arrested,"

"Huh?"

"Kidding, of course, what we are really trying to do is lure out the highly esteemed King of the Kings. Then we kill him and take his scythe, bada bing bada boom," she said.

"Why do we have to lure him out, why can't we find him ourselves, I really don't wanna get arrested,"

"He doesn't exist on Remnant, well not entirely, he kind of exists in between dimensions and only can be interacted with if he enters ours, which only rarely does,"

"What about one of your godly buddies? Like we can hit up Hermes, or Mercury, and tell him to find him,"

"Well he kinda doesn't like me,"

"Let me guess, fucked his son or something like that," I asked.

"Sorta," she rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

"Well we can always try, can you take me to see him?" I asked her.

"I mean I guess, but I doubt that he'd help," she was trying to stall.

"Stop stalling and take me to see him," I demanded.

"All right, all right, yeesh. Here, take my hand," she reached out her hand.

"Uh… okay?" I grabbed her hand and next thing I knew I was in the bleachers of some highschool track.

"Venus," an athletic man ran up to us, he was short, only five foot nine or so, and he had dark blonde hair.

"Hi, Hermes, how is your day?" she asked nervously.

"What do you want?"

"Lord Hermes, we need your help," I stepped forward and kneeled at his feet.

"Jaune?" he looked at me like I had grown a third head.

"Yes?" I met his gaze, a little nervously.

"Oh how you've grown!" He grabbed me into a hug.

"Uh, what is happening?" I asked.

"Why, Jaune, have you ever wondered where all that power comes from?"

"Not really, no," I answered, honestly.

"See, a few years back Apollo and Zeus got drunk as shit at a bar-"

"Hold on, so I am the son of Apollo and Zeus? How the hell does that work?"

"There've been much weirder things, I mean you're girlfriend over their is came from Uranus' left testicle," He pointed at Venus.

"You know, I really have lost the will to care," I groaned.

"Good, makes my life easier. Anyways, pops has got some funny ideas about us interactin' with you guys. Something about how it would rip the world apart and yada yada. Me and Uranus' left testie here don't really abide by his rules. So the concept of aura and the like has become a thing. I mean a lot of the people on your adorable squad have godly blood. But I am sure that we will see whose children they are. But for now, you said you needed a favor?"

"Yeah, I was wondering if you could help us find the the King of Kings?"

"Shit, grandfather? Why the fuck do we need to look for him?"

"I want to get his scythe," Venus answered for me.

"Oh, well I would love to say that I could help but I am on probation right now, like no interdimensional warping, leavin' my ass stuck as the track coach at this shitty highschool. Remind me to level this place, god fuckin' Skyreach blows. Though I can accompany you guys on your little adventure, we could have fun, me and you," Hermes threw his arm around me.

"Yeah, assuming I have some special power shit you're gonna teach me how to use them right?"

"Yeah, what the hell. The plot demands it," Hermes shrugged.

"Okay, I assume we have places to go, right?"

"Yeah, come on, I am sure Venus here can take us back because she is so wonderful," He stressed the last two words while giving Venus a pointed look.

"Of course," Venus' smile scared me.

Venus reached out and put her hands on our shoulders and next thing I knew we were back, and when we appeared in the living room what I saw was unsurprising.

Penny had Nora in a headlock while Ruby and Weiss were being dragged away from each other by Pyrrha and Blake respectively.

"Hola!" Hermes pronounced the 'H' and made it irritating.

Everyone froze, "Jaune, who is this new guy?" Velvet asked me.

"This is my brother, Hermes," I said.

"Sup," Penny said, reaching out with one hand to shake Hermes' hand while still having the other hand around Nora's neck.

"You seem energetic," Hermes winked.

"You have no idea," I rubbed my temples.

Penny and Nora: bad fucking idea, add this caffeine OD'd jackrabbit to the mix… I am prepping for the worst.

Apparently I was wrong, it wasn't them I would need to worry about. The first sign was that shared look he and Yang had. That look to guys get when they walk into a room and know who in there is their homie for the night. Who they gonna be drinking beers and smacking hookers with for the rest of the week. Who they're gonna be playing X-Box with for the rest of the year.

Fuck.

* * *

I had contacted Ozpin and let him know that we had a mission and after getting his approval we left. We naturally gravitated into our own groups: Me, Weiss, and Penny. Hermes and Yang. Pyrrha and Ruby. And Ren with Nora. Leaving only Venus who strolled over beside me and took my hand.

"So Weiss, how has it been going?" Penny asked.

"Well it has been going pretty well, all things considered. Like fucking mom hasn't called so I would say that we are all chill, I think," Weiss looked curiously at her watch.

"Weiss?" I asked.

"Hm?"

"When was the last time you talked to dad?" I asked her.

"Um… Uh…" Weiss was stalling, "when did you last talk to your dad?" she threw at me.

"Good question. It's been a while. Next place we stop at for the night we call them up, okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, probably a good idea," Weiss began to walk a little faster.

"Where are we going?" Ruby piped up.

"Oh! We are going to an old dust shop just west of Beacon, there we talk to the guy, get the crystal, trade it at another shop for a title deed, trade the title deed for another crystal, take this crystal to another man, trade for a saw, take that saw to the carpenter, get a deed to an old dust ship, take that to a mechanic and we are on our way," Penny made exploding hand motions the entire time she said this.

"I hope you're kidding," Weiss muttered,

"So do I!" Penny looked back at Weiss.

"Fuuuuuuuuuuck!" Hermes yelled.

"I can do it, in like half an hour, the haggling makes it slower," Hermes raised his hand for some arbitrary reason, damn schools brainwashing us all.

"Yeah, that sounds really good. Go do that and meet us at Puma diner," I ordered.

"Yes sir!" Hermes saluted and he was off.

"God I hope he gets t-boned by a semi," Venus muttered.

"No you don't," I look at her.

"Oh yeah, I do," She looked back.

"Why do you guys hate each other?" I asked her.

"Long story, let me just say he fucked me over once," Venus looked where Hermes had disappeared.

"What every you say," I shrugged, she'd tell me someday, "anyways, we got things to do," I turned to my team, "Blake?"

"Aye,"

"Take Velvet with you, I want you guys to scope out the houses. Stay silent, stay vigilant, I have a bad feeling about this place," I looked at them, "I trust you got this?"

"Aye," Blake saluted and grabbed Velvet by her ears and made her way westward.

"Ren, as much as I want you to take Blake but I can't trust Nora alone. I need you to keep her occupied and take a look around if you can, you got it?"

"Yes," Ren grabbed Nora and pushed him in front of him and made his way to the an arcade, of course.

"Yang, Weiss, I need you guys to take a look at the mall, again there is something going on here, and I do not like it," I grimaced.

"Booyah! I got this shit, come on, Weiss, I'll _snow _you around," Yang gave Weiss a wink at this.

"That was the worst pun I have heard, ever,"

"I got more, so chill out,"

"Fuck you, Yang Xiao Long, fuck you,"

"Wait till after the date at least," Yang winked again.

"On second thought, Penny go with those two love birds, I have a feeling that you will balance each other out," I gave Penny my, 'don't fuck up' look and turned two the three remaining people.

"Follow me," I said to them.

"Got it, captain," Ruby said.

"Okay, Ruby, what is with the captain?"

"Sorry, mom was part of the military, drilled a few funny habits into me," She said, standing with her arms at her side, never noticed this about her.

"Well at ease, yeesh," I said, and Ruby relaxed.

"Sorry, captain," Ruby apologized.

"Oh come on! Pyrrha, back me up here?" I looked towards Pyrrha, but she gave me this funny look.

"Anger, she isn't happy about a few nights ago," Venus whispered into my ear, forgot that she could read my mind.

"Why thank you, Deus Ex Machina… and I realized how terribly redundant and stupid that fucking was. You are a god, so of course this is divine intervention… oh my brain fucking hurts, I need an aspirin. There has to be a goddamn Walgreens around here," I rubbed my temples.

"Let's go, there and get you something to block out the pain, then we proceed with your mission," Venus caressed my neck.

I groaned and followed as Venus led the way.

On the way Pyrrha tapped me on the shoulder, "Can I talk to you, alone?"

"I dunno, can you?" I asked her, being a smartass but could you blame me? My head felt like a jackhammer was hooked up to a rabbit in heat and duct taped to my head.

"You know damn well what I want to talk to you about," She glared at me.

"I never argued that, I just… fuck I don't know myself,"

"You and this new, girl seem awfully close," Pyrrha looked at me, pointedly.

"I guess, what is the matter with that?" I asked her.

"Have you forgotten what she did?"

"No, but she had her reasons,"

"Did she really? Impersonating me and trying to seduce you?" Pyrrha raised an eyebrow.

"Are you jealous?" I asked her.

"No, just rather angry, angry that she used me,"

"Who else could she have used? Honestly, besides Yang, but I rarely ever talk to her, which reminds me to begin getting to know everyone here better…" I trailed off, getting lost in my own world.

"What do you mean?"

"Here lemme spell it out for your homosexual brain to understand,"

"Homosexual!" Pyrrha yelled.

"Yeah? Oh shit, triggered, eh? Well that has no importance to me. Calling a gay a gay. Not that I have problems with gays, but it is still fun to pick on people," I go on a lot of tangents, get used to it.

"HOMOSEXUAL!" Pyrrha yelled again.

"Hey, quiet down. Don't want the whole town knowing,"

"I have no words for how much of scum bag you are,"

"Anyways, you see. In order for her to seduce me without using her normal form she had to use an attractive girl close to me. So here is our list: One, Penny basically my sister, Weiss, again same situation, Yang, I don't know her, Velvet, her mom was my best friend, I ain't gonna fuck her daughter, Blake, I don't know anything about her, really, Nora, well no one is sticking their dick in her, and Ruby, she is fifteen, at least I am almost legal. So there is you, my age, no familial ties, and I have grown rather close to you," I explained.

"I can't even understand you," Pyrrha shook her head.

"No skin off of my teeth," I shrugged and sped up and caught up with Venus.

"That was eventful," she said to me.

"Yup,"

"You upset?"

"Why do you ask me questions you already know the answer to?"

"It is okay, sweetie," Venus kissed me.

"No, please, escalate the damn situation," I said to her.

"It is okay, and as I am sure you didn't notice, we are here,"

I looked up, "Goodie,"

We walked in and after a quick scuffle with the man at the counter, something about damn livers, I got what I needed and was soon comatose, that shit was strong.

"Well this is fucking fantastic," Ruby murmured, carrying him.

"Not much longer to the hotel, I will get us some rooms and you can drop him off," Venus said.

"Yeah, yeah," Ruby rolled her eyes.

"Where is your respect for authority I saw earlier?" Venus asked.

"What authority? Like my mom I was a good little when the captain was about yet when he was gone, the Rose is gonna play," Ruby smiled, rather evilly if you asked my now unconscious self.

"Yeah, great. Well we got some things to do," Venus turned to face Ruby, "and when Jaune is out I am in charge, think of me like a queen," Venus turned around and kept walking,

It wasn't long until they arrived at the hotel and Venus had them all in rooms, "Pyrrha and Ruby, do whatever you want, just remember where you need to be at nine. I'll see you then. I will stay with this moron till he wakes up,"

"Okay, come Pyrrha there are things we need to do," Ruby said, in a really good King Arthur-esque British accent.

"Yeah, I'm following," Pyrrha followed Ruby out of the room and Venus laid in the bed next to Jaune.

"Looks like we have some time to ourselves, honey," She whispered caressing my hair, "see ya when you wake up," she smiled and I just continued to snore.

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA bitches I made it! 3000 fucking words! Hell yeah! Fun fact, not the longest chapter I have ever written over at Ghosthatesjames fanfiction Silent Striker I wrote a ten thousand word chapter, someday I may do that but right now that is not important. Go check it out though. This is getting a tone shift, it is going to be a dramatic comedy. I just do whatever the fuck I want until I reach the end goal. So when shit doesn't make sense it will all connect. Also next chapter will focus on all the pairs wandering the street and the reason this town is so odd. And on a side note: all of ya out there, do you want me to reintroduce a character thought to be dead? Or do you want me to keep them dead? With Greek mythology there is a lot I can do about that. But for now, I gotta go. It is waaaaaaay too late right now. I have shit to do and tomorrow is Christmas Eve so… I am fucked. I really don't care. I have been dabbling in songwriting mainly character themes for my original story Bound By Blood in which I nearly have the first chapter done. I will tell you guys when I have finally finished it. Anyways, until text time! Review, tell me what I am doing terribly and what I am doing well, it always helps! Next chapter's title will be **_**I've got my life laid out in front of me like roads drawn on a map**_


	7. Announcement

**I have something very important to say! You see this story was on the brink of being shelved but it got saved by the fact that people care. So I decided to care also and so the story is going to change a bit. It is going to back away from the drama just a tad and me and a new guy (**_**fuck you people) **_**the esteemed (**_**me? Esteemed?**_**) Ghosthatesjames are going to be collabing on this! Yes, the AlpacasMafia will be on here as well. To all who are not familiar we are actually working on another fanfiction Silent Striker over on his account, so check his ass out! But I have wasted your time enough, just wanted to let you guys know of this very, important announcement thing and to give you guys stuff to read while I am working on new chaps.**


End file.
